The New Star
by KestrelAlanza
Summary: A new star warrior comes to dreamland. bringing with her new hope and a destiny to be fulfilled. But who is she. This is my first for real fanfic  be nice please.
1. 1 Prologue

**Prologue: a funeral?**

The service was short and simple. For nobody knew him well enough. Tiff and Tuff stood together in sorrowful silence for their lost friend (sort of). Even Kirby understood what had happened and wept in the same silence. It was never a happy time when someone died, or in this case was killed in battle. The citizens of cappy town came to pay their respects, aside from king Dedede and escargoon who had not the grace to show up. Time ticked by and people began to wonder away as the sky darkened and the ancient stars began to shine their limitless light. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby also prepared to leave venturing nearer to read the grave stone. 'Here lies Meta Knight the star warrior, hero of war, brave friend and strong ally. One who turned the worst odds to the best no matter the circumstance. Provider of a new star.' Tiff dwelled on the last sentence in puzzlement, but remained quiet as they left. Meta Knights partners came next, Sword Knight and Blade Knight stepped forward heads bowed in sorrow to say their last goodbyes to their boss and friend. The night grew darker and the grave received another visitor after all others had gone. Sirica approached the grave. She hadn't properly known Meta Knight but still considered him a friend. Sirica closed her eyes and played back his final battle in her head.

Galaxia had revealed the truth to her, Sirica had thrown Meta Knight the sword and he had engaged battle with the great beast kirisakin. Meta Knight had refused to allow anyone to get into harms way so fought the beast alone. Kirisakin had quickly overpowered him dealing the killing blow galaxia shattered and Meta Knight was done for, but the beast didn't finish him off. The beast just examined the remains of Galaxia and then retreated. Before anybody had time to react the beast was gone and Meta Knight was dead.

Sirica opened her eyes and cursed herself over if she hadn't previously wounded Meta Knight he may have survived. There was just no helping it now, all she could do was hunt down the demon beast and kill it for Meta Knight and Garlude. Looking out over the rolling hills of Dreamland and into the vast night sky. "Nothing can stop me. Kirisakin I'm coming for you" sirica promised as she vanished int the night on a hunt for demon beast.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Blue Carnations**

About a week went by after the funeral and things were getting back to normal. Considering there was a demon beast running rampant across Dreamland too dangerous for Kirby to risk fighting, yep pretty normal. The day was warm and fresh as tiff made her way through the forest to the graveyard with flowers for Meta Knights grave. Apart from Sword and Blade she was the only one who visits the knights grave. Breaking through the edge of the forest she entered the graveyard scanning the headstones and quickly picking out Meta Knights. To her surprise someone already stood at the grave, someone she didn't know. Placing her tulips next to the strangers blue carnations Tiff got a better look at the creature. A haunting likeness to Kirby only bigger, Egyptian blue in colour, large yellow eyes and a pair of purple bat like wings. The blue creature looked greatly sad and evidently had been crying. "You knew him?" Tiff asked.

"Yes" the she-creature said "Very well but I do wish I could have seen him more"

Tiff tilted her head "I haven't seen you around here before, do you mind if I ask who you are" Tiff said in a polite way.

The stranger paused "I'm Kestrel" she said in a distant kind of way.

"I'm Tiff, so how did you know Meta Knight?"

Kestrel fixed her buttercup yellow gaze on Tiff, it seemed to weave its way through Tiff's mind. After what felt like an eternity the puffball spoke "I'm his daughter."

It took a minute for what Kestrel had said to sink in. "Meta Knight had a daughter?" Tiff squeaked dumbfounded by the prospect. Then for the first time Tiff noticed how much Kestrels voice, with its Spanish accent sounded like Meta Knights.

"Yes. But very few know of my existence" Kestrel said looking over at the forest.

"It's great to meet you" Tiff said dumbly, then it dawned on her that she needed to be somewhere. "Sorry Kestrel but I need to meet Tuff and Kirby at the beach, if I don't leave soon I'll be late."

"OK then Tiff it was a pleasure meeting you maybe I'll see you around." Kestrel said with a weak smile.

"Will you be ok?" Tiff asked.

Kestrel sighed "I will be."

"Why don't you come to the beach and meet Tuff and Kirby with me?" Tiff asked after a moment's thought.

"I'd love to" kestrel said with another bittersweet smile.

"We better hurry then" Tiff prompted heading into the forest Kestrel on her heels.

"Do you have any objections to flying there, my ship is just through the trees it'll get us there in no time." Kestrel said proudly.

"Awesome!" said Tiff in agreement, as kestrel led her of the forest path into a small clearing. In which sat a silver-white star shaped ship. They both hopped in and Kestrel took off with skilled ease.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Alien invasion**

The sun was shining on the sea making it glitter like diamonds. Tuff was splashing in the surf with Kine and Kirby sat on a rock with a small fishing rod. "Will Tiff be here soon?" Kine pestered Tuff.

"She will just be patient" said Tuff floating on his back. The peace was interrupted by a silver spaceship flying overhead. " Quick Kirby hide aliens!" Tuff squawked as he stumbled out of the water and dived for cover behind a rock.

"Oh dear!" said Kine diving out of sight.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in surprise abandoning his fishing and joining Tuff behind the rock. The ship landed and a round blue creature jumped out then turned back to its ship. While the creatures back was turned Tuff tiptoed out of his hiding place and scooped up the nearest piece of driftwood. Then driftwood raised above his head he charged at the creature screeching a battle cry.

The creature whipped round sword in hand and sliced the driftwood apart in no longer than it took to blink. Tuff fell back onto his haunches in surprise and flinched away as the creature turned its sword to him.

"What's the big idea Tuff?" Hearing his sisters voice he looked up to see her jump out of the ship.

"Why did you attack her?" Tiff demanded.

"S-sorry I thought it was an alien invasion" Stuttered Tuff.

"An alien invasion with one ship?" Tiff said raising an eyebrow. Tuff looked at the ground. "Typical boys" Tiff sighed.

"You're telling me" said the creature sheathing its sword. "So your Tuff, nice to meet you considering your somewhat…..odd appearance just now. I'm Kestrel."

"You can come out now Kirby" Tiff called.

"Poyo!" Kirby answered skipping over to them but stopping cautiously when seeing someone he didn't know.

"Kirby she's not going to bite you Kestrel's a friend" Tiff reassured the pink puffball before he joined them properly.

"So your Kirby? What a cute colour, nice to meet you I'm Kestrel" Kestrel said with asmile.

"Poyo." Kirby said with a slight blush.

"Hey you kind of look like Kirby." Tuff said examining her.

"There are reasons for that." Kestrel said curtly.

"Who are you?" was the inevitable next question Tuff asked.

"She's-" Tiff began but was cut off by an explosion a few feet from them.

"What was that!" Tiff exclaimed as the dust began to clear.

"Dang it can't you aim any better!" came a voice from further up the shore.

"Why are you blaming me you're the one shooting." Came the indignant reply and a second voice. All looked in the direction of the voices and found those responsible for the explosion. Escargoon and King Dedede.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : **

Dedede fired another shot from the armoured car witch narrowly missed Kirby as he bounced out of the way in a delicate fashion. "King Dedede what do you want?" Tiff yelled.

"To get Kirby, never send a demon beast to do a kings jod." Dedede smirked.

"You sent the monster didn't you?" Tiff asked as if she didn't already know. Dedede just cackled and nodded.

Kestrel suddenly went very still her soft yellow gaze turning harsh. "So King Dedede, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but there's not much use in lying now is there" said Kestrel giving the penguin a look of scorn.

"That's no way to talk to a king we all know he's never a pleasure to see but show some respect!" Escargoon screeched. Dedede punched him.

"I'll give that lump respect when he's earns it." Kestrel crossed her arms decisively. Tuff snickered.

Dedede let it slide he was more interested in the being insulting him. "We haven't met before yet it feel like I know you…who are you?" the King demanded.

Kestrel unsheathed her sword and advanced on the car suddenly she vanished in mid run and reappeared on the barrel of the cars cannon sword poised at Dedede's throat.

"You Dedede are partially responsible for my father's death, you have made an enemy of me and I shall make you wish you hadn't." Kestrel said with such force it was terrifying, her gaze now such an intense red it could have burnt through diamonds.

"Who are you?" Dedede demanded, gritting his teeth as kestrel moved her sword closer to his throat.

"Oh, can't you tell?" she said in a mocking tone. " I am the star warrior Kestrel and my father was the star warrior Meta Knight."

The King gasped " I knew you looked familiar."

"Meta Knight had a daughter?" Escargoon and Tuff chorused in equal shock.

"POYO!" Kirby squeaked in disbelief.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before they showed up." Tiff said exasperated.

"Oh" Tuff said in a slight response too interested in what was happening before him to look away.

"I will ask you kindly to leave without trouble" Kestrel said calmly he eyes no longer glowing that frightening red.

"Hey who are you to push us around" escargoon growled.

"Yeah!" Dedede piped up sheepishly.

"So you shall not leave without trouble?...Trouble has found you!" Kestrel said. After a pause she lept of the gun barrel and unleashed a storm of lightning fast sword slashes. She was a blur striking the car from all sides, Dedede and Escargoon in the centre whimpering like frightened dogs.

Suddenly she stopped, sheathed her sword and began to walk back to Tiff, Tuff and Kirby the look on her face calm and neutral. The vehicle looked untouched the same with its passengers.

"HA! That the best you can do?" Dedede jeered pointing a mocking finger.

Kestrel stopped walking and turned to face them. "Let's hope not" she said coldly. Suddenly the car seemed to disintegrate and blow away like dust in the wind. King Dedede and Escargoon now sat on the bare ground speechless. "Now get out of here" Kestrel growled. On queue the duo pelted away without another word.

Kestrel walked back the rest of the way to where her friends had been watching in awe. "That was amazing!" Tuff cheered with a small skip.

"Well what do you expect from Meta Knight's daughter" Tiff said knowingly.

"I don't think theres any denying it" said Tuff.

"Poyo" Kirby said in conclusion.

Kestrel smiled "That certainly was entertaining." Kestrel said her eyes briefly glowing brighter.

"Something you should know. I hope you weren't attempting to keep your presence here a secret, now those two morons have seen you word will spread quick." Tiff pointed out.

"That's nothing to concern yourself with Tiff I knew I would be discovered if I came here." Kestrel said positively.

The group began to make their way up the cliffs towards Cappy town.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Kestrel said with a yawn. Tiff nodded. "Tomorrow night….. can you take me to Kabuu canyon?"


End file.
